1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wheelchair table and more specifically to such a table which is adapted demountably to be affixed on the front portions of a wheelchair or the like for use by the wheelchair occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that among the myriad difficulties to be surmounted by those confined to wheelchairs is the problem of utilization of substantially flat surface areas such as tables and the like. Providing a supporting surface for such activities as eating, reading, drawing, and the like, has long posed a significant obstacle to the normal functioning of a handicapped person restricted to a wheelchair or one whose mobility is diminished sufficiently to necessitate frequent use of a wheelchair.
Conventionally, wheelchairs provide a pair of armrests disposed substantially horizontally on opposite sides of the seat. The wheelchair itself frequently is dimensioned such that it is either too bulky to pull up sufficiently closely to a table to permit the occupant of the wheelchair to utilize the table surface, or, if the wheelchair can be brought into close proximity with the table, very often it is found that, due to the chair's dimensions, the occupant is seated too low to reach the table surface conveniently. This problem encountered in the prior art is increased in magnitude when the occupant of the wheelchair is either a small child or is a person having very limited upper body mobility.
Attempts made in the prior art to provide auxiliary tables having surfaces adapted to serve the same purposes as conventional tables have heretofore suffered numerous drawbacks and have, in many respects, proved inadequate for their intended purposes. Insofar as applicant is aware, such prior art wheelchair tables have assumed two basic forms.
The first type of table provides a substantially flat portion adapted to be used as a table with a pair of spaced, projecting portions integral therewith. The projecting portions are adapted detachably to be mounted on the arms of the wheelchair, such as by Velcro straps, or the like. Upon such attachment, the flat table area is deployed in a substantially horizontal attitude. The second form of prior art wheelchair table again provides a substantially flat table portion, but has a pair of substantially parallel tubular mounting rods projecting therefrom and spaced from each other the width of the table. Mounting sleeves are provided and are adapted to be affixed along the side portions of the wheelchair or on the undersurfaces of the arms. The second form of table is mounted by inserting the mounting rods into the mounting sleeves, whereby the table portion is deployed in a substantially horizontal attitude in front of the wheelchair user, when the occupant is seated therein.
The problems encountered in the use of the prior art tables are substantially common to both forms. It is well recognized that many users of wheelchairs are frail or possess diminished motor capabilities. Therefore, the prior art tables suffer a significant deficiency in that, for many of their intended users, unassisted mounting and demounting of the table on the wheelchair is extremely difficult, if not entirely impossible.
Another problem encountered in the prior art is that the conventional forms of wheelchair tables must be completely detached from the wheelchair in order to permit the wheelchair user to seat himself upon the wheelchair or to remove himself from the wheelchair. In the event the wheelchair user has articles, such as eating utensils, plateware, glassware and the like on the table, removal of the wheelchair table from the wheelchair in order to permit the user to unseat himself in many instances necessitates the clearing-off of the table prior to its detachment from the chair.
Yet another deficiency of the prior art tables is that, once attached to the wheelchair, the table surface is substantially rigidly disposed in a substantially horizontal attitude and no means are provided by which the table surface can be angled to present a more convenient attitude of disposition for the user of the wheelchair. Particularly when the table is used to support reading materials, many wheelchair users are at a disadvantage in that resting the reading materials flat on the table surface of a conventional table might dispose such materials at an angle relative to the line of sight of the wheelchair user, which is less than optimum.
Still another drawback of the prior art tables is that, except when in use, they are separate from the wheelchair itself. Consequently, the table must be stored separately from the wheelchair during both storage of the wheelchair and transportation thereof. Not only is this inconvenient, but in many cases it may result in the user neglecting to transport the table with the chair, such as when the chair is carried in an automobile, and such joint transportation might otherwise be desirable.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to provide an improved table adapted to be used with a wheelchair and which is characterized by ease of mounting thereon and convenience of use. Further, it has been known that it would be desirable to have such a wheelchair table which, when installed on a wheelchair, is adjustable both elevationally and angularly to suit the needs of an individual wheelchair user. Finally, it has long been known that it would be desirable to provide a wheelchair table that can permit the seating and unseating of the wheelchair user without the complete removal of the table, and further which can remain affixed to the wheelchair for purposes of transport and storage, even when the wheelchair is in a collapsed attitude.